Lucky
by The Jaded Leopard
Summary: She had an easy life. She had nothing to worry about except passing her finals, but that changed with that narcissistic man. She blamed him and his stupid cocky face that made her trust him, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Except maybe all the war going on. She could live with out that, especially when that idiotic man is right in the middle of it. What an asshole.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

When she was a little girl she had heard stories about ghouls. They were man eaters, monsters that hide under the bed waiting for the perfect moment to drag her under. They hide in the dark corner making her freeze under her pink bed spread and stay up all night watching just to make sure the shadows wouldn't move. When she got older they became just scary stories, never forgotten, but never relevant to her. She never thought she would ever meet one. They were so far away from her, intangible to her life. Something she didn't have to worry about in her cookie cutter life.

When she was five her older brother Yuuichi told her that ghouls' favorite hiding spots were in little girls' rooms waiting to devour them as they sleep. For a week, for seven full days, she would lay in bed staring at the dark corner of her room, where the shadows liked to move and make very similar humanoid shapes. She was waiting for when a man with glowing red and black eyes would come out and eat her. Then the sun started to shine and the morning light over took the darkness was when she fell asleep only to be woken up 2 hours later for school. Her mother grounded Yuuichi for a month for afterwards, finally noticing the dark bag under eyes after her father commented that she looked like she had two black eyes.

When she was eleven her little cousin came to live with her family, and Yuuichi had to share his room with him and in a fit of rage locked her cousin, and on accident, her outside all night. Their mother stayed the whole night out, a work party, didn't come home until the next night, calling to say she was spending the night with a co-worker. She remembered sitting in front of the door next to Ken and crying, waiting for a monster to come and eat her. To tear the flesh and skin off her bones and pick his teeth with her little finger. She had flinched at every little noise that night. When the morning light hit her toes the next morning she felt so relieved that she started to cry again. She told herself she was lucky to be alive.

The next day right after school she stopped in front of a department store marveling at the display of charms in the window. All shapes and sizes, some for good fortune and others for love. But what caught her eyes was a little maneki neko hanging from a silver chain. She went in and bought it, spending her months allowance on it. A memento to always remember how lucky she was.

When she was twelve a kid in her class went missing. He was a horrible boy. He was the first kid to start bullying her about her hair when she started primary school. Her blonde locks stuck out like a sore thumb in a class filled with the naturally dark colored hair. He would lead around five or so other children and start spitting out insults, curling his dirty face in a snarl. His charisma got the others in his group to start pulling at the poor pale strands. When the whole class to start making smart comments, was when the teacher wrote home about needing to dye her hair a more natural color. Then that horrible boy cut a chunk off in the middle of class, and she had to have her long hair cut to her ears. She cried so hard her father felt so bad and called the school refusing to dye it black.

That ugly boy also lived in her apartment complex. Two floors down right next to the elevator. The teacher told the men in white cloaks that he left school and that was when she last saw him. He never made it home. All they found was his book bag two blocks from their apartment complex. She bought another charm on her way home, the tiny pair of scissors joined her cat on her book bag buckle.

Since then no one made fun of her hair and she got to grow it out finally, it reached passed her waist when she got out of middle school. She never did remember that horrible boy's name.

When she was thirteen she watched her father walk out on her. She was daddy's little girl down to her bones. She would come to him for help with her homework troubles or when she needed to cry. He read to her every night even now when she was technically a "woman". She bought her a new dress every week and shoes to match. He covered her fingers in real silver and gold. It made up for the missed birthdays and holidays when he couldn't make it home or had to be in a meeting at work.

She remembered her parents screaming at each other. She had just got home,Yuuichi was still at his supplementary classes and Ken with Hideyoshi leaving her out like always, selfish. Her father was yelling about her mother being a whore and a cheater, while her mother accused her father of not caring enough. She heard them come stomping down the hall, and had ducked into the bathroom to watch her father storm out of the apartment with a suitcase. A little piece of herself broke then. The person she loved the most in the world left her, not caring what happened to her.

Now the presents he sends to her, she hides in the back of her closet or sells them at school for some extra allowance money. When she is sent to America to spend the summer with him, she smiles and hides her hurt away. Enjoying her grandparents spoiling her with gifts and treats and being away from Yuuichi.

When she was fifteen she found the most amazing coffee house. She walked in and she felt at home right away. The smell of fresh brewed coffee, it reminded her of when her father lived with them and always had a pot of coffee being made. The afternoon sun made it seem like heaven on earth giving everything a golden glow. What really stood out to her was the light blonde haired man, maybe ten years older than her serving coffee to her the whole time. His face was set in a cold mask his eyes stones as he politely asked if she would like another cup. He reminded her of her father before he left them, always hiding what he felt from her so she wouldn't wonder why her parents were fighting. It was almost sad that he looked so sudden and devastated at just a young age.

So after she finished her first cup of coffee, she looked up at him, "It was watery." The annoyed look on his face was enough to make her giggle as she asked for another cup. This time it was so strong she almost spat it back in her cup. When she left after almost dying from the man's attempts as getting her coffee right, she had finished all her homework and had to leave because it was closing time. She left him a bright pink neon sticky note in her place written in her best handwriting, "If you smiled you won't look so old."

When she was sixteen her favorite coffee server, she learned his name was Yomo Renji, was not serving her. A young girl a little younger than her by at least a year was in front of her instead of Renji. After coming to Anteiku for the past year, spending at least two days a week until closing, she had learned everyone's name. Yoshimura the Manager, Renji her server, Irimi the Silent Stalker, and Koma the Goofball.

She sat in her usual spot, the exact middle of the bar, wearing her new black high heels, a jean skirt,and her favorite oversized cashmere cream sweater, all thanks to her father getting her a credit card to make him feel better about himself. She may have intimidated the girl with her wild hair restrained in a high ponytail with little wisps of hair flying everywhere and her blue eyes squinting at her,but she was beyond caring. Probably not the best introduction she has done.

"Who the hell are you?" She huffed at the younger girl,crossing her arms over her chest. Irimi and Koma, who were peeking out behind the staff only door, jump at how deep and cold her voice came out.

"Kirishima Touka, I'll be your server today." The girl pulled the corner of her lips up trying to give a strained smile. It failed, horribly.

That day she gave Kirishima Touka the worst first day of work in the history of work days. She spilled three cups, cracked one and completely demolished another. She commented on every single thing she did wrong on making her drinks and criticized everything she did, down to how she was wiping down tables. She was surprised Yoshimura didn't ask her to leave, but then again she's probably spent a small fortune at the place. Hell, she might even call herself a permanent patron. Fifteen minutes before closing Renji came through the doors in a big black cloak that covered him from his nose to below his knees, his eyes strained like he had a mild headache.

"Renji!" She clapped her hands together, "I've waited all night!" Yoshimura called him and made it part of Renji's job description to deal with her.

When she was seventeen she saw Renji on the street walking with a goth. She didn't know who the hell the man was, but he looked like a delinquent. Part of his head was shaved and the rest of his black hair was pulled back in a half-assed bun. He had a black jacket half on, the top falling off his shoulders, harem pants on and sandals. His eyes were covered with thick sunglasses, at night, a piercing next to his eyebrow and all up and down his ear,of course she did the only thing she could do, stop Renji from getting sucked into whatever gang this guy was from. She read articles about this kind of thing, and Renji was a prime victim for gangs to take advantage. He was so easy to sway!

"YOMO RENJI!" She screamed, making them both and the other ten people on the street turn towards her like she lost her mind. She started to stride towards them her black pumps clicking. Her long sweater flying behind her as she stopped herself from running up to him.

"Old girlfriend?" Sunglasses man asked,his hands going to his pants pockets.

"Hell no!" Renji snapped at him,losing his cool composer for once. She swung her purse at the gang member, aiming for his head and to make him go away. Far away. The man made a noise before ducking so it hit Renji in the arm. The impact only made a small sound similar to a small puff of air and her good luck charms clinking together. She had very weak upper body strength.

"Back away!" She shouted, putting herself between Renji and the unknown man. "Renji doesn't want to join your gang!"

That night was the first time she heard Renji laugh. It was a small sound, but it was enough to make her heart sore. That might have been when she realized she had a small crush on him. SMALL. His eyes lit up and his face wasn't cold anymore more. He had a boyish look about him then at that moment. That was the night she met Uta, Renji's childhood friend. She treated them both to coffee at Anteiku to apologize, terrorizing Koma their server for the evening.

"I think you made him cry." Uta said as he sipped his coffee as he watched Koma remake her coffee.

"She does that." Renji grunted, making her smack him on the back of his head. "Damnit Misaki!"

That was her life. Well before she she fell head over heels and became that girl who mooned over her man. Before she learned what she wasn't seeing underneath all the laughter and joy. The blood that is split everyday and the hardships that she was blind to. What was really going on. She doesn't regret it, no she's happy she finally got to see what everyone else was seeing and she wasn't. She wouldn't have met him if she hadn't.

And it all started a month after her eighteenth birthday, the day she knew that ghouls were something she had to worry about.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please review. If there is a spelling problem or grammar needs changed tell me! :) This is not a one shot it's hopefully going to be a long story.**

 **-Leo**


	2. Miss Step

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the characters but I like playing with them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:Miss Step**

Misaki took the last long drink from her cup. The hot liquid swirling around her mouth, the perfect blend just rich enough and just enough milk to make her sigh in contentment. She slowly swallows as she sat her now empty cup on the counter with an appreciative hum. "Better than last time, but not the best." She says as seriously as she can, as she watched him under her lashes. It made her warm on the insides when he would twitch or scowl at her.

Renji who was wiping the counter next to her grunted, before snatching the dirty cup out from in front of her. Her lips twitched, a little unhappy he wasn't paying that much attention to her. She smiled sadly at him, as he moved back behind the counter where Yoshimura was getting everything ready for tomorrow. Uta who was sitting next to her sketching in his book, finally looked up. "It's closing time already?"

Ever since she met Uta they've never been close, but they knew each other through Renji enough to be able to talk quietly between themselves or sit in comfortable silence. Renji on the other hand hated when they got together, which was why he was wiping the tables down so fast. Misaki rolled her eyes at him before leaned over to look at what Uta was sketching. Yoshimura told Uta that they were closing in fifteen minutes quietly as her eyes scanned the art piece. It was a ghoul. The body was sketched in heavy black and the eyes a piercing red color. Dark blues were used to outline the orange flame shooting out of the back, and the face was covered with a mask she'd seen from Uta's shop.

"Do you like it?" Uta asked tilting it more towards her. Since he had his ever-present sunglasses on she had to imagine how his eyes would look with his expecting smile on his face. If she had to guess they would be wide and dilated like a puppy's. But she always liked to think he had beautiful eyes compared to what the alternative was.

Misaki leaned her elbow on the counter as she pointed to the flames bursting from the person's back. "What is that again?" Ever since she met the artist, she's found out he had this little fixation on ghouls. She didn't care to be honest, she thought it was enduring that he knew all kinds of different facts about them. Sure, she didn't personally like the topic of how gory it was, but she liked to listen to his melody like voice. So, she would let him go on and on about it, before Renji would shush him for one reason or another. Renji hated when ever Uta brought the topic up. He would get twitchy like he was nervous for some reason. That was another reason she encouraged Uta, it got a reaction out of Renji. If REnji noticed her everything was worth it.

"It's a ukaku kagune." Uta said with a hum. "I thought it was pretty."

"It looks like a fire burning out of control." Misaki leaned her head on her hand as she watched Uta put his final touches on the drawing.

"Speaking of ghouls did you hear about the attack two blocks from here?" Uta tilted his head as he looked down at her.

"Yes. Wasn't it a young woman?"

Uta nodded as Renji came from the backroom. "The news said she was torn apart."

Misaki closed her eyes to forget the images they shown on the television the night before. "Can you imagine? Walking home, and just getting grabbed like that?" She fingered her charm bracelet on her wrist for good luck. She always had an itch that she needed to be more conscious about ghouls, but she's never had aghoul attack her or her family. They seemed so far away.

Renji took off his apron, fingers twitching, and looked at her and Uta like he is waiting for someone to snap and start killing the other. His fingers working in record time to untie the knot. "No, I can't." Renji mumbled, not looking at her. Misaki knew that look, it was the one that said I'm hiding something. The little pinch marks around his eyes were the biggest indicator. The one time she did push and ask what he was keeping from her, he didn't talk to her for a month, so she had to let it be. She didn't like to be ignored. She was fine with letting things go unexplained but her mind never stopped reeling from the possibilities. For instances, her fingers were itching to know why in the hell Renji was trying to not look guilty in a conversation about a girl dying. Her best guess was he was a secret ax murderer. She'd post bail for him, but that was besides the point.

Misaki jumped down from the bar stool, her pumps clamping cutting the silence around the four of them. She picked up her cream sweater and pulled it on over her tank top. "Well I better leave so you can close."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Renji asked, Uta snickering behind his back. She loved Uta, but she really did understand the man. He had so many different ideas twirling in his head that she was pretty sure it was affecting his perception of reality. That was the only reason she could come up with why Uta always snickering at the most random times, mostly when Renji was around. She remembered when she had tripped down the stairs going up to Itori's. Her heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk. Renji offered his hand to help her up and Uta would stop giggling the whole night and even got Itori in on the giggle fest.

She shook her head her eyes watching Yoshimura milling around trying to clean up the late night rush, "I don't want to trouble you, besides Uta's been waiting so you can go drinking." Misaki lied grabbing her purse on the counter, her good luck charms clicking together. She really didn't want to pull Renji away from helping Yoshimura, it was going to take all night for him to clean by himself.

"He can come with us." Renji said volunteering his friend. She gave the man an amused look. He was just a ball of anxiety and worry. His face never portraying any emotion, but his quiet whisper like words were enough to make her feel cared for, just not the type of caring she wanted.

"Renji," she patted his chest, the closest thing to her face, as she passed by him, "I'll be fine."

"Why don't you let them go with you?" Yoshimura finally spoke up, standing behind the bar with his hands behind his back. "You did just say there was a ghoul attack not too far from here."

Misaki smiled as she opened the door. "I'm not worried about ghouls, Manager." The bell jingled above her. "It's humans I'm worried about, but I got these." She waved her wrist with her charm bracelet on it. She may be a little superstitious, but every single one of the silver pendants gave her reassurance that nothing bad was going to happen to her. She didn't need to pull Renji away from finishing cleaning the story and leaving Yoshimura alone. She could only imagine the poor manager having an accident by himself.

"Just...Just be careful Misaki." Renji said his hands in fists as he looked down at her with his slanted grey eyes. Misaki gave him a small smile, she wished he would stop that. When he worried about her that little crush she's been trying to squish came popping out.

She waved her hand at him, as she stepped out. "Stop worrying, nothing has happened to me yet." She closed the door before he could say anything else. Turning around she smelled the fresh night air. It was crisp and clean and had a hint of fresh cut grass. It was so different from inside Anteiku that smelled of heat and coffee. She honestly didn't know which she preferred.

Misaki hopped down the stairs and started the track towards her apartment. Humming to herself, and the clicking of her heels was the only sound as she pulled her sweater around her to keep the chill off. It was a beautiful night. She turned her face towards the sky and soaked in the moonlight. The sky was clear and allowed her to see every star in the sky shining down on her.

Looking down she turned the corner, walls of concrete slowly started to build around her as she passed under a bridge. She was doused in darkness as she walked. The tapping of her heels becoming louder the more she couldn't see, but she kept her eyes on the moonlit road after the overhead bridge. When her shoe was about to step into the light something pulled her back.

"Huh?" Left her lips, as something ripped at her hair pulling her back to the edge of the darkness. Something cold bite into her neck making her yelp as a warm liquid ran down her neck. She stood stock still as her back hit something hard rattling her brains.

"Make a sound and I'll cut your vocal cords out." A man's voice snarled in her ear. Misaki's brain shut down. What the hell was happening? Her whole body started to shake as he pulled her further under the bridge. Her legs seemed to not be working, stumping over herself as she tried to not fallback into the man behind her and have her legs drag.

Her one hand tightened over the strap of her purse as he suddenly shoved her into the concrete wall. Her head slammed into the concrete as his other hand held the hair next to her ear. Stars shot a crossed her vision, as a little noise came from her lips. If she wasn't frozen in fear she would have screamed, she wasn't used to pain. It was blinding, like a million needles being shoved into her brain,and were slowly being moved around making scrambled eggs from her brains.

"I said shut up, cunt!" He his yellow teeth snapped in her face, slamming her head against the wall, this time she screwed her lips shut so she didn't make a noise. the slam hitting her head in the same place, the pain was enough for her turn pale white. "Good girl."

Misaki tried to keep the tears in her eyes, as she started to shake harder. Why didn't she listen to Renji? This wouldn't be happening if Renji was with her. She didn't want to die. Her heart started to pound harder like it was trying to escape her chest. "Now, hold still pretty girl."

He leaned forward, putting his face in her neck. His greasy stringy hair smeared across her face as his nose sniffed her. "You smell good." Misaki bite her lip. What did he want? She would give him anything for him just to let her go. She wanted to go home, take a nice hot shower and sleep until she had to get up for class tomorrow at six.

"P-please, le-let me go." Misaki warbled out. He didn't like that. He ripped his face away from her neck and punched her. Misaki shrieked as his knuckled met her cheek bone. The momentum throwing her into the ground. The pain was excruciating as she let her tears fall down her face.

"SHUT UP!" He snarled his yellow rotting teeth snapping together. "Pretty girls don't give me what I want so I have to take it." He went to pick her up, but Misaki didn't want him touching her. the purse that she forgot in her hand became went flying from her good luck charms crashing together as the moon shined off them. The bag smashed him in the face giving her enough time to get her shaky feet under herself.

Misaki started running as fast as she could, looking for anywhere to hide. She didn't have much time, she stumbled but righted herself, the thumping of his feet hitting the ground behind her was deafening. Something touched her lower back, making her scream. Her voice pierced the night as she pushed herself faster.

"STOP RUNNING BITCH!"

Everywhere were buildings dull and void of life. No one to help her. Alleyways filled with rotting trash and empty closed department stores. Misaki was losing hope, but then a door opened. Right passed an alleyway right in front was a woman walking out of a shutdown department store, her hair in a neat bun and dressed in a suit.

"HELP!" Misaki screamed hoping the woman could hear her, not being able to hear herself over the sound of her drumming heart. The woman looked at her and turned pale as a ghost. "PLEASE HELP!" The woman started to shake her head, as Misaki got closer. She opened the door again, pulling herself inside and shut the door lose again. Misaki screamed as her hands slammed into the glass of the door.

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Misaki wailed, slamming her hands repeatedly on the glass. She looked over her shoulder and beat her hands harder. Misaki met the brown eyes of the woman as she backed away, she mouthed something, but Misaki couldn't hear with the ringing in her ears. Why was she doing this?! "Please." She pleaded again, her hands leaving sweat prints on the glass. The woman said something else, her painted red lips forming in the same way as last time, then ran off. I'm sorry.

Something in Misaki snapped as she kept pounding on the glass, her hair sticking to her face, falling from the pony tail it was in. Why was she doing this? The desperation in her grow and grow, as she looked over her shoulder again. The man was almost next to her. If she stayed any longer, he was going to be on her again.

She turned, to fast, and her heel snapped. Her ankle twisted and Misaki screamed in pain as she fell scrapping her knees and hands, blood smearing the concrete. "Silly Pretty Girl." The whispered like she was his lover and grabbed her leg. "Mine now."

He started to drag her towards the alley way. The cement underneath her ripping at her skin as she desperately tried to grab at anything. Her nails broke, and the skin peel back on her finger tips. Misaki tried to kick him with her other leg, but he held her just right, so her leg wouldn't reach him. When he pulled her to the back of the alley he kicked her in the ribs, making her scream out. She thought she heard a cracking sound, but she didn't have time as he sat his full weight onto her stomach. She screamed as the side he kicked blazed in agony. Why was he doing this? She didn't do anything wrong.

"Why?!" Misaki wailed, as his knife cut at her tank top. "SOMEONE ANYONE HELP ME PLEASE!" The sheer terror at what he was doing made her reach up and try and scrape at his face, but he caught them in his one hand and slapped them down on the ground.

"Pretty girl will give me what I want." He slapped his mouth on hers. The grim on his lips scraping her delicate lips as he tried to worm his tongue into her mouth. She screamed again, letting his tongue in and bit down. She crunched and grinned down, the fleshy feel wanting to make her gag. The man roared and started to pound at her face with his fist, but she didn't let go, not until it came off in her mouth. It was a thick slimy slug in her mouth.

Blood filled her mouth, the coppery hot liquid flooding past her lips. The man started hitting her as his hands went to his mouth. He stared down at her horrified as he started mumbling, "Guhvvvve iiiiiiii ac!" He reached for her face. Like hell. She swallowed, the thick piece of flesh sliding down her throat. She wasn't giving it back, no she was taking it with her to the grave. He wailed again, and he grabbed her head again smashing it against the ground. She screamed again, hands clawing at his to let go but he didn't. He yelled in rage, and she started to see stars flash as her vision started to leave her.

One.

Two.

Three.

Then it just stopped. After bashing her head into the ground three times he just stopped. Weakly she opened her eyes that she didn't realize she closed and let a whimper out. A tan hand was wiggling at her face, covered in a crimson liquid,splashing it allover her face, before another joined it. The man above her screamed as he looked down at the hands pushing themselves out of his chest. Each bloodstained hand grabbed at a side, the man weakly scraping at them before they started to pull. The man let out a horrifying scream as the hands pulled, and pulled, and pulled until there was two pieces. His skin pulling taunt before finally ripping to show the world all the muscles ligements and tendons that made him who he was. His blood falling all over her drenching her whole chest in blood.

Then two pieces fell on each side of her his intestines covering her stomach as she laid there staring at a big white blur with two red glowing specks. Just like that her tormentor was gone. "You called?"

She blinked at him, trying to clear her head to talk. Her hands twitched next to her head. "Hmmm." Was all she could say as they moved to bend down next to her head.

"You look half dead." He snipped, she knew it was a man by how deep and gruff his voice was she liked it, it reminded her of a lullaby.

"No wanna die." She slurred letting her head fall over to look at his white dress shoes. They were sprinkled in drops of blood. Why would he were white shoes. She hated white shoes they always got dirty and she could never get everything out. "Gonna stain."

His head looked down at his shoes before back at her. "I'll live, but I don't know about you." He moved a piece of hair out of her face. The warmth that it gave off was enough to make her moan in relief from the freezing cold around her. Was it supposed to be this cold? She felt like she was freezing, her body was shaking uncontrollably as the night air breezed past her.

"Feels nice." Misaki smiled, her eyelashes fluttering as she tried to keep her eyes open. She looked up at his eyes, squinting to see two black holes with glowing blood red specks. "Ghoul."

"You scared?" He hummed down at her as he kept trailing his finger over her face. If he kept doing that she was going to fall asleep. She suddenly felt hot trails fall down her cheeks as she focused on his fingers running over her tears. Was she? The man saved her, but why? To eat her? Rip her to ribbons? Was she trading one killer in for another? Just the thought of what he could do to her as she laid there unable to move was making her heart beat harder against her breast.

"Little." She finally answered. "Yeo gonna eat mee?" Her tongue felt heavy like it was lead in her mouth as spoke. She wanted to sleep, why was he talking to her?

"I don't humans very often anymore." She wasn't sure, her eyes were foggy, but he looked to be smirking.

"Gonna kill mee?"

His fingers trailed into her hair, his fingers prodding the back of her head. She whined as moved her arm to smack him away, but it missed his hand completely before flopping on her stomach. "No, I don't think I will."

"Whye?" She asked trying to move her head but that just made her head burst in flames. If she didn't move it only ached. If she didn't move nothing hurt.

"I've never seen a human eat another human." He sounded like he was talking about a fond member. "I want to know why you did that. Why you fought so hard for a lost cause."

"Desperate." She answered, "Let mee sleeeeeeeeeep."

"What kind of person eats another? What's inside of you to go to that extreme? Tell me why did you fight? Tell me who you are." He asked like she knew herself. Misaki's eyebrows frowned as her unfocused eyes looked at his face. If she ignored the blurred lines, he was wearing a crazed smile, like he found a toy that he never wanted to let go.

"I'll be yeor frieeend." She giggled, slowly moving her hand to tap his arm, only one finger touched him. "But I think I dying."

"You're not dying. Your brain is just a little rattled." He mused. "I can make you feel better."

"Hooooooow?" Misaki whined as his fingers dug into the back of her head. "That hurts."

"I get to keep you, and I'll make the pain go away." He crackled making Misaki think of the villain in her movies.

"Just make it stop hurting."

* * *

 **Please like and review please I like reviews.**

 **-Leo**


	3. Battered and Beaten

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul by I like to play which Sui Ishida's creations.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Battered and Beaten**

Her eyes cracked open. The sky was filled with grey storm clouds, no sunlight was shining through the clouds as she slowly sat up to look around, her hair sliding over her shoulders. She was on a beach, the white sand under her rubbing against her bare skin making it itch. To her left was a raging ocean, waves leaping high into the sky and crashing back down sparking her with droplet of water. She could see what was to her right, it was all foggy like someone put saran wrap over it. In front of her and behind her was the shore just kept going and going, never seeming to end.

Misaki wrapped her hands off on the blue dress she was wearing. It didn't cover her shoulders,but reached to her toes in length. She didn't own dresses like this. She hated having lost movement, and not having freedom to shoe off her shoes.

"Mi-chan!" Her ears rung at how loud the voice screamed at her. Misaki looked behind her at the never ending beach, and watched a man with bright blonde running after a little girl. "Stop running, we have to get inside before it rains!"

She knew that man. He called her once a month to ask if she was doing okay, weather she needed more rent money, or ask her to spend the summer with him. His bright blue eyes and blonde hair displaying his american heritage. His crooked nose from getting broken too many times, smile giant smile that showed off his chipped tooth in the front, even the beauty mark on his chin was familiar to her.

Her father smiled with teeth as he scooped up the little girl that was a long white dress with thin straps. She giggled loudly as she tried to get down but the man held tight as he trouted pass Misaki, the little girl's blonde hair tickling her nose. Her father's height dominating her as he passed by not even looking over at her,like she wasn't there. The little girl on the other hand met her blue bright blue eyes with her chocolate orbs so much like Misaki's mother's. Her little pink lips pulled up at the corners as the first drops of rain started to fall. The water making her hair stick to her head. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Misaki screamed. Pain flared into bursting nerve burning sensation as someone moved her ankle. Her whole upper body flew from the bed, and her hands grab at giant rough ones. Her conviction to stop him waned as her sudden movement caused her head to start spinning, making her hands shake with the new pain flowed into her head. She felt nausea push itself into her throat as she tried to make the world stop spinning. Her head slowly came down to rest on her hands as she let out a heavy shaky breath. What a way to wake up.

"You should probably take it easy." A gruff voice spoke from above her. If Misaki let out another unstead breath, as she slowly turned her head so she could look up at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked up ruby red eyes. His hair was a pale yellow,almost on the edge of turning white, was slicked back. His eyes were slanted and his eyelids were at half mast making his eyes seem smaller than they probably were,and his nose was flat to his face and broad acrossed. His mouth was wide and lips thick, making it look like he was smirking down at her. He was handsome,in his own way; not a traditional beauty.

She didn't know who the hell he is.

Her eyes tried to flicker around the room with little success. His broad shoulders covered in a black dress shirt was taking up most of what was in front of her with him sitting down crossed legged in front of her. How big was this man? His shear size was dwarfing her, and she knew without a doubt if he lunged for her she wouldn't be able to fight him off.

What she could make out around him was pale cream colored walls, the wall behind the man was rice paper with a door. The adjacent wall to her right had a window that showed they were NOT on a ground floor, how high, she didn't know. The other wall had two sliding doors trimmed in a dark wood. The bed she was sitting on was low to the ground and had a dresser on either side of the bed. The comforter under her a pale yellow that smelled like it hasn't been washed in months. Misaki's eyes refocused on the man in front of her, where is she?

"That's nice to know." She wanted that to sound sarcastic, but the way she said it sounded more like she was actually thanking him. "Who are you?"

One corner of his lips pulled up showing a cocky smirk. "Oomori Yakumo." Misaki blinked slowly at him as he pulled out one of his huge hands from under her tiny ones, slowly touching her tempal. She blinked hard as she felt his warmth seep from his fingers and into her aching brain. If she wasn't grateful for the heat that was chasing away the pain in her head she would be snapping at him for being so informal with her, touching her like an friend or a lover would.

"But people call me Yamori." His cocky smile never left his face as he looked down at her, as she tried to keep her eyes open, with her head leaning into his fingers. "What should I call you, Small Bite?"

Misaki's eyebrows pinched together as she glared up at him. She knew she was tiny. The one thing she got from her mother was her petite height, and her tiny nose. Compared to the man in front of her, with his huge shoulders, she most likely looked like a child next to him. That however does not mean she could comment on her small stature.

"I'm not small, and it's Asaoka Misaki." His blonde eyebrows went up to his hairline as he regarded her with something new in his eyes that Misaki could not figure out what it was.

His fingers twitched slightly on her tempal. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

No, she didn't. She looked down at her fingertips, and also most bursted in tears at how horrible they looked. They looked like someone shoved them in the garbage disposal. Her nails were split, chipped and oozing blood slowly, while the skin at the very tip of her fingers was missing. She didn't know what the rest of her body looks like. She can only imagine, and by how much it hurt when he just touched her ankle, she wasn't leaving her house for at least a month.

She closed her eyes, and tried to remember what the hell she did remember. It was a Friday morning, she took her morning shower, ate a bowl of cereal, went to class,got out of class and then went to Anteiku, teased Renji…

After Renji's face everything was blank.

"It's blank." Misaki mumbled. "It's like someone painted over it."

"Nothing at all?" Yakumo asked, his fingers pulled through her hair. She winced when his fingers hit a spot that was matting her hair. The pull on her scalp made her want to vomit. Her eyes looked up into his pinpoint red ones. His touch was so gentle, but the comfort he gave her in little touches was setting off alarm bells in her head. Strangers don't touch strangers like he was.

Yakumo shifted his hand again til it was on top of her head and started to run his fingers through her hair again. No, the way he was running his hand through her hair like how her father did to her mother before he found out she was cheating on him. It was making her uncomfortable to say the least. While she did think he was an attractive man, but she had was more panicked about this worry, this unfolding horror in her heart about what happened to her. The familiar touches were making her grow more and more concerned.

Tears started to form in her eyes, as she searched his face. He was also something that was choking her with anxiety. She didn't know this man, she had no idea where the hell she was, and she was so beat up she couldn't defend herself if he did try to do something. She was stuck, scared and wants to go home. Misaki fluttered her eyelashes to get the water out of her eyes.

"What happened to me?" Misaki whispered, her voice wavering as she let droplets fall off her bottom eyelashes, as she started to breath faster.

Yakumo's petting increased as he gave her an almost amused look. Misaki's gut turned. She didn't want him to have that look on his face when she wanted to know why she looked like a beaten housewife. It was unnatural. The possibility that he was her attacker flew into her brain,but was quickly shut down. She didn't want to believe that. She wanted, no needed to feel safe right now. The gentle touches completely contradicted the bruise marks that littered her body. If he could do this to her way be so agonisingly gentle? It didn't make sense.

"You were in an alley," Yakumo started, his hand running down her hair putting her in a trance as she listened to him. "I wasn't there for the whole incident, but I saw you eat his tongue. Just ripped it off and swallowed it."

Misaki's blood drained out of her face as she looked at the grin swallowed his face. "You kept fighting and fighting, and I couldn't let you wither away, so I plucked you up."

Her whole body started to shake as what he told her. She ate someone's tongue? Why? Misaki raised her hands to her face covering her mouth as she tried to swallow the bile in her mouth. "Why w-would I do that?"

Yakumo hummed. "It might have been because he was trying to rape you."

Misaki's whole body jerked at what he said. Her wide eyes looked up at him as more tears pooled out of her eyes. The shear panic was clawing at her throat making it hard to swallow. She let out a sob as she pulled into herself, Yakumo's hands falling from her head and ankle. "T-t-t-tr-i-ied?"

Yakumo sat his elbows on his folded knees, his head dropping down on to his left hand. His eyes held no pity for her, and she was more than grateful for that. "Don't worry, I got there in time."

Her whole body sagged with relief from what he said. The horror that shook her was slowly leaving her body as he sat there watching her. Maybe she didn't know this man, but he saved her. When she woke up he was treating her wounds-

"Why am I not at a hospital?" MIsaki's voice trembled her eyes focused on the man sitting in front of relaxed posture and cocky smirk making her trembling start again. She's so stupid. The first thing she should have noticed waking up was weather she was in a hospital or not. Her heart hammered against her chest as the cocky smirk widened on his face.

"You made me a deal, and I'm keeping you to it, even if you don't remember." His lips curled upwards as his half mast eyes bore into her with an unknown expression. It reminded her of astray dog that was close to her apartment building. She would always go into the back alley way and give him her leftovers from her lunch. Yamori's eyes reflected the same look that the stray did before he devoured whatever she gave him that night.

Misaki pulled in a shuttered breath as she tried to keep more tears from falling down her face. "W-what are you going to do to me?"

"Hmmmm." Yakumo hummed his face lowering towards hers. "I've never had a pet before."

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading!**

 **-Leo**


	4. Captivity

**Chapter 3: Captivity**

 **DAY 1**

* * *

She didn't know what in the hell she was supposed to do. Call the cops? She couldn't. After Yamori told her that she was his "pet" she combed the room looking for anything to help herself with. What she did take note of was her purse was missing. No purse; no cellphone. So that idea was out the window. Her next thought was smashing into the window,but she didn't know what floor she was on. With the fluffy white cotton clouds outside her window, she doubted she was on the ground floor. Besides she couldn't even make the run towards the window even if she tried. Her ankle was screwed up that she'd probably buckle to the ground when she would put her weight on it.

That only left the option to wait. To bid her time until she got the chance to make a run for it. If it meant that she had to wait until her ankle was healed up so be it, as long as she got out of here alive. That doesn't mean she would take the chance to get the hell out of here,but only if the outcome ends with her still breathing. She didn't want to die, and she didn't know what this man was capable of. For all she knew he was a serial killer and was priming her for the slaughter.

She just doesn't know. She doesn't know how or why she was in this situation. She doesn't understand why he picked her. For the love of the almighty, she was just the average college student that hasn't even declared a major yet. It was all so confusing.

"Up you go!" Misaki bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out in pain. Yamori's big hands were gripping her under her arms pulling her from the warmth of the bed. His fingers burning marks into her skin for the heat radiating from him. Her entire being felt like it was shaking as he snaked one arm under her knees to pick her up. She didn't want him to touch her, it was making her skin crawl.

"L-let me go." Misaki squeaked out, her voice going a pitch higher than normal. She didn't even sound demanding like she wanted it to. She really should have expected his loud baritone laugh booming through out the room,and yet it still made her seize with terror.

"You don't get to make demands Misa-chan." Yamori gazed down at her, those tree trunk sized arms curling around her, making her feel like she was a child. The sheer size of the man was dominating any space there was for her to wiggle her way free.

She pulled her arms to her chest as Yamori walked to the sliding door behind him. The arm under her legs tense as he pulled the doors open. The hallway wasn't long and led into a open living room area, and what seemed like a kitchen to the right. There was also two doors to the left and one on the right. She didn't get to see anymore before he quickly went to the door on the right and slide it open.

It was a bathroom, and it was sparkling white. The tile, tub, sink, shower head, shower stool, the trim on the mirror. All white. Misaki winced a little as the sun shining from the curtain less window above the tub hit the white and shined it into her eyes. She blinked a couple times to clear her eyes and she felt Yamori move them forwards. Suddenly she felt herself getting sat down on a wooden stood. Her hands clutched onto his arm as her knees were slowly moved downwards. Her feet softly touched the white tiles, sending jolts of fire into her bad ankle.

"Get cleaned up," Yamori whispered. His hot breath bathed a path by her ear making her shiver and pull away. " After I'll wrap that ankle up."

Misaki slowly nodded before he turned and left the bathroom. She instantly felt relief settle in her bones. He was still acting gentle, and it was getting to her. She was raised around hard people, people with cold exteriors that you had to take a chisel to see the gooey inside. She only had a handful of happy memories that her father and mother were actually smiling.

Smiling. Misaki grunted as she felt her swollen cheeks, if she smiled right now her cheeks would pop open. Her other hand cupped her other cheek and let her fingers roam her face. The scabs on her finger tips weren't helping her figure out what was wrong with her face. She did know she had a swollen bottom lip, and she was having to breath out of her mouth.

Her head tilted behind her to the mirror hanging innocently from the wall. Misaki through a quick look to the bathroom door, have expecting Yamori to kick the door down and slit her throat, before she gingerly slide to her knees. She ground her teeth together as the sudden movement made her ankle jiggle. Slowly oh so slowly she started to crawl to the sink, leaning most on her weight on her uninjured leg. Her hands slide up the cabinet until her hands met the white porcelain. Hopping to her good leg, almost squealing in pain from the jostling to her other leg, she pulled her upwards. Slowly she set all her weight on her one leg and looked up at herself in the mirror.

Air left her lungs as she looked at how horrible her face was. Her hair was matted to her head in globs at her temples with blood. Her nose was swollen, but it didn't look like her father's after a biker punched him in the face so it wasn't broken. Her lip was twice the size it was supposed to be, and split twice, one right down the middle and another next to the left side of her mouth. Her blue eyes stood out against the purple that surrounded both her eyes. A deep almost black indigo covered her right cheek like someone dunked the side of her face in black paint.

Horror slowly seeped into her heart as a high pitched noise filled the bathroom. Misaki stepped back, forgetting the reason was standing on one foot in the first place, putting all her weight on her bad ankle. That was when that high pitched noise grew louder. Her ankle felt like someone was trying to cut it off but didn't finish. Her world started to tilt, and then pain all along her right side. She pulled her arms and legs to her chest hoping the pain would fade.

The bathroom door slammed open and white shoes with specks of red filled her vision. Misaki gulped down air as tears started to stream down her face. Her head was suddenly lifted and a warm snake slithered around her shoulders to hold her upper body. Her head fell onto something hard and covered in fabric.

"You're such a fragile thing." Yamori murmured, the rumbling in his chest rattling her head. Misaki's eyes fluttered upwards to look at him, as little noises came out of her mouth that reminded her of a trapped mouse. She started to shake harder as she looked up into her kidnapper's face. She lifted her hands and started to push at his chest to get away from him, but it did nothing. She stayed in the exact same place. Not moving one inch.

"You need to stop doing that." He lifted her until she was sitting on the tub her upper body not having any strength to stand up straight, so he hand to hold her in place. His hands engulfing her tiny petite shoulders as he steadied her so she didn't topple over. "Look at me."

Misaki flickered her eyes, meeting his ruby reds before looking at his kneeling legs again. His fingers started to dig into her shoulders, and he shook her once. Her mouth popped open and she meet his eyes again.

"That's better." His half mast eyes burned into hers as he leaned forwards. "You need to stop being scared of me."

"I-I can't." She stuttered, her body shivering harder. "You kidnapped me."

"No, you agreed to come with me." Yamori lifted one of his pale eyebrows as he looked down at her. Misaki's heart hammered harder in her chest, as her breath left her yet again. What the hell happened in the gap in her memory?

"I-I did?" It still didn't make sense at all though. Even if she did agree to go with him why didn't he take her to the hospital. She opened her mouth to ask him just that but one of his giant fingers covered her lips.

"Be quiet." Yamori grunted at her. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why?" She didn't want to ask but it just didn't make sense. She needed to have a reason for him not to hurt, a motive to why she could trust him not to kill her or hurt her even more.

"Because it will ruin you, and I don't want you ruined."

Misaki found that oddly comforting, and she had to repeat that in her head all night long to keep herself from crying.

Then she passed out.

* * *

 **DAY 2**

* * *

Misaki didn't know what to think of him. He was whirling around the kitchen like he owned it, she was starting to think that was his attitude for everything, as he tried to make what looked like pancakes. His dress shirt and suit pants look wriggled from sleeping in them, and his tie was missing, but that didn't stop his hair looking perfectly in place. Not even a single strand was out of place as it was slicked back.

She sipped on her coffee, the only thing in the room that wasn't burnt, to stave off the exhaustion that was setting in. After getting kidnapped yesterday it should have been easy for her to sleep, but she had stared at the rice paper wall all night after waking up from fainting in the bathroom. When Yamori did what she called a lame attempt at making her less tense around him in the bathroom, he helped her back to the shower stool and let her wash herself. She felt a little bit better after gently cleaning her cuts and wounds. She had stayed away from the mirror and had to deal with Yamori leaning on the bathroom the whole time. Apparently he didn't want to leave her alone after what happened the last time. If it was any other situation she would have thought it gentlemanly, but it wasn't and she knew nothing of this man besides his name.

Her bones still ached, her face was busted up and she was still in an unknown place with what still could be a crazy man. When she was done, she searched the room for a towel, and almost groaned ten minutes later finding them under the sink. She was going to put on her ripped clothes that were covered in blood, even if it disgusted her, because she didn't want to be naked around her jailer. Before she could even take a step towards the articles of clothes that she flung off in her eagerness to get clean Yamori came barreling in. The man had no boundaries at all, he just came in with no care in the world uncaring that she could have been naked. She did the only rational thing and screamed her lungs for him to get out, but he just picked her up like she weighed less than a tea cup. He took her back to the room she woke up in and sat her down on the bed, saying something about demands again, and left. Right next to her was a black dress shirt, almost exactly like the one Yamori is were now and men's cotton blue pinstriped boxers.

Then he left her in their for the rest of the night. She sat at the edge of the bed contemplating putting on what was obvious his clothes and waiting for him to barg in again. She quickly decided to put on both his shirt and boxers on when her towel fell down her chest for the fifth time in a row, and the chill was giving her goosebumps.

And that's how he found her in the morning sitting at the end of the bed staring at the door with bags under her eyes.

Misaki signed again, and took a drink of her coffee. The kitchen was very modern, filled with the newest stainless steel equipment that the market had to offer and marble counter tops. There was no table to sit at but a hanging island, which was currently sitting at on a bar stool. The floors were real hardwood which was in every room but the bathroom.

The kitchen was open so her back was facing the living room, which had a corner sofa, a matching recliner , a glass table top coffee table and a hanging plasma screen TV. There was no personal aspects at all. No bookshelves with books, no photos, no nothing and that was the one thing she hated. It was bare like no one lived here, which someone did, and completely contradicted what her home looked like. Every room in her house had pictures in it, her cousin, a family portrait, but mostly her with Renji, occasionally Uta and Itori joining them. She might even have one of the manager, Irimi and Koma on her kitchen counter. It would have been a nice apartment if she wasn't trapped in it.

Her eyes flickered to the front door on her left. She's been obsessing over whether or not to make a run for it, and would it be worth it if she was caught.

"Why do people eat these?" Yamori mumbled to himself as he flipped an under done pancake, his rolled up sleeves were covered in the premade pancake mix. When he first tried to pour the mix in a bowl it puffed out making a little atomic bomb cloud in the kitchen. After that everything else went down hill. In the past hour he has made a dozen different batches of pancakes none of them coming out, and just filling the trash can.

"Have you never made pancakes before?" Misaki asked as she watched him dump another half cooked pancake that he had to scrap from the bottom of the pan. She took a sip from her cup and grimaced, it was nothing like Renji's. She also found it really odd that he was even making her breakfast. She didn't know the man, but he did NOT seem like the type of person to make breakfast for a guest. He had this overbearing aura around him like he was ready to jump down her throat in a second's notice. The arrogant attitude didn't help much either. "Why are you even making me breakfast?"

Yamori's frown looked over at her as he sat the pan back on the glass top stove. "That's right, you don't remember." He hummed, before pulling his thumb over his middle finger between his second and third knuckle, and shoved down. Misaki shivered at the cracking noise that resonated in her bones. That was creepy.

Her back became ramrod straight, her eyes focusing on him and instead of her bitter coffee. He's been so vague about what happened to her. Never telling her the details of what happened. It was all summed up to her eating another person's tongue and making a deal with Yamori.

"What don't I remember? WHY don't I remember?" Misaki asked her arms folding over the the marble as he poured more of the too clumpy batter on the pan. It was going to stick. It always does. He nevers adds butter to stop it.

"You were smacked in the head a couple of times, I'm surprised you didn't lose more than you did. I'm pretty sure you knew I was a ghoul before you passed out." He said with no care in the world that he had a small heart attack. If her cup would have been in her hands it would have shattered and made a mess everywhere.

"No, not possible. If you were a ghoul you would have eaten me." Misaki said, trying to convince herself more than anything. No matter how many attacks on the radio or TV it just didn't seem real. Things like this did not happen to her at all, she was lucky like that.

He looked at her silently over his shoulder, as he opened a drawer where she couldn't see. He pulled out a stack knife. Misaki gulped and tried to keep her heart from racing out of her chest. This was it. He was going to kill her because she's asking too many questions.

He moved fast, faster than her eyes could move in her frozen state. His tan hand slammed the knife down, right on top of his hand that was on the counter. Misaki's eyes widened as the knife BENT instead of slicing his fingers off.

"Oh." Misaki blinked as her heart beat filled her ears. "That's not supposed to happen."

He gave her an amused smirk as he dropped the ruined knife in the trash, before cursing at the burnt pancakes. He scraped them again.

"I think I'm in shock." Misaki stated in horror. "I'm stuck, kidnapped in a house with a ghoul that when he gets snackish, will rip me apart. My fish are probably going to starve, I have no clothes, and starving because you don't know how to butter a pan!" Is she hyperventilating? She put her hands to her chest as she tried to pull air into her lungs. She feels like she's hyperventilating.

"You need to do that? I didn't get butter." Yamori asked, holding the pan in the air. He looked over at her, is lips twitching as he watched her struggle to breath. "Stop overreacting. I don't eat humans very often, I like ghoul meat better. And who said you were staying here?"

Her world stopped spinning as she listened to what he was saying. "What!? I'm stuck with a CANNIBAL ghoul!? How can I not over react!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?"

He raised his left eyebrow, as he sat the pan down on the stove. "Well it means I'm less likely to eat you." He gave the pan a glare before he threw it in the trash can with the leftover pancake batter and powder. "I was planning to make breakfast and take you home. Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Misaki threw her cup at him. The porcelain shattering on impact where she dropped it on the hardwood floors near his feet. "WHO MADE ME THINK YOU WERE HOLDING ME HOSTAGE!"

She flinched at the new smirk that graced his face. It was feral, like he was a cat on the prowl. It was downright devious, and terrifying. "I never said that."

"What the hell does 'pet' imply to you?!" Misaki screamed as she leaned over the counter towards him. Her rage over taking any fear she had for the man. She blamed the shock for her sudden influx of courage, that and he hasn't done one thing to hurt her yet. The only thing that he seemed to have a problem so far was when she started demanding things.

Yamori chuckled, before pinching her chin between his thumb and pointer finger. Suddenly the courage she had fled from her body as her adrenaline dissipated. His teeth nipping her nose, not enough to draw blood, but enough that her bruised flesh felt like it was tearing off. Misaki whimpered as his teeth touched her skin. He was touching her with his most dangerous weapon, and she wasn't dead. "That you are mine, and for you to expect me in your life for a VERY long time."

Misaki swallowed, as his eyes bore down into her like he was branding her soul. She may not like the man, but it seemed like she wasn't escaping her any time soon.

"Then can we please go to the hospital then? I think my ankle is broken."

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading.**

 **-Leo**


	5. The Wife Beater

**Chapter 4: The Wife Beater**

 **DAY 2**

* * *

Misaki was pretty sure she hated him. His whole being was like a annoying gnat that wouldn't go away and she couldn't yell at him in fear that he'd rip her spine out. The drive to the hospital was intense. Intensely silent, because she was too angry to even look at him. He didn't even give her pants to put on until they were in the hospital parking lot.

Yamori was sitting next to her in the waiting room, doing nothing but reading an outdated magazine. Even the sound of the rustling of the pages were annoying her. His white jacket through over her lap like she was a foot stool made her eye twitch. Misaki took a chance to look over at him from the corner of her eye. He looked bored, as his eyes scanned the page of the little booklet in front of him. She couldn't blame him to be perfectly honest. They have been sitting in the waiting for over an hour doing absolutely nothing but sitting in one spot.

"Does it usually take this long?" He grunted dropping the magazine down to his crossed legs. Misaki let a little huff of a laugh leave her lips as she watched the TV situated in the top corner of the waiting room.

"If you would have taken me to the emergency room, it might have been faster." Misaki mumbled, before popping her tongue out to catch the blood beading on her lip. The coppery taste covering the tip of her tongue.

"Why do you think I didn't bring you here when I first found you?" He said sliding down in the plastic chair, before flopping his arm around her shoulder. Misaki tried to push it off, shocked once again with his casual touching, but it never wavered from the spot on her shoulder. She couldn't take the unexpected touches, they gave her heart attacks each time he even moves.

"I don't know," Misaki huffed, her eyes not leaving the TV as the news came on. "I thought I was, you know, kidnapped."

Yamori's hand hanging next to her arm pinched her as the only other person in the waiting room, an elderly woman, looked over at them. Misaki's hand that wasn't holding onto his suit jacket rubbed the spot as she looked away from the TV.

"Yeah, I figured." He gave her an amused look, his eyes closing more than half mast. He leaned his mass, folding over her so his lips touched her ear making Misaki's fear spike.

"No, they would have needed to take my information, and I can't leave a paper trail….for reasons." He whispered, his hot breath waiving over her burning cheeks.

"Asaoka Misaki...Maria?" A nurse called, making Misaki jump from Yamori.

"It's Misaki. Maria is my middle name." Misaki said as the nurse came over to them. She was average looking, brown hair pulled back and under a cap, and in the traditional nurses' outfit. Her nose was a little big and pointed like she was consistently looking down at people.

The nurse raised an eyebrow before looking down at her clipboard. "Middle name?" Her voice quirked like she said something ridiculous.

"Yeah, it's an English thing." Misaki glared at Yamori as he chuckled at them. She did not find this amusing. Even since primary school people always thought she had two first names, making fun of her because her parents couldn't decide what to call her.

"Yes, well." The nurse cleared her throat, her eyes flickering to Yamori and back to her clipboard with a red face. "My name is Tadame Satome, and if you could follow me please." Then she turned on her sharp heels and walked her way down the hallway.

Yamori chuckled again before picking Misaki up, she protested at this, and following behind Tadame. She stood outside the door, giving room for Yamori to push through and set Misaki down on the examination table. Yamori gave her a pat on the head before going to the back of the room to lean on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"Now, it says your emergency contact is an Asaoka Fr-fr-", the nurse squinted at the clipboard in her hands. Her brown beady eyes flickering to Yamori again as she started to turn red in the face.

"Francis." Misaki said, flickering her eyes over to the man standing silently. "That's my father, he doesn't need to be contacted." She didn't need to get her father caught in this mess, especially if Yamori is as dangerous as he seemed.

"Do you still live on Mong River Street Apartments D502?" Misaki winced when Tadame read her address out loud with Yamori in the room. She didn't need him knowing where she lived. Slowly Misaki nodded, she was going to have to move now, great.

"Do you know how you got….", Tadame looked her over, "...like this?"

Misaki licked her lips again as she looked down at the jacket still in her hands. "She fell down two flights if stairs." Yamori spoke up, his hand falling on to her shoulder.

"A-ah." Tadame muttered, looking away from them and down at her papers, her pen moving back and forth. "And you are?"

"I'm her boyfriend, Miako Yono." Yamori gripped her shoulder hard as Misaki started to protest. His fingers digging into her skin.

"And how did you fall down those flights?" Tadame said so fast that Misaki barely heard anything but Yamori heard perfectly fine. He answered before she could even open her mouth.

"She was spending the night. She must have gotten up for a glass of water," Yamori frowned, "because I woke up to her screaming." Misaki was at a loss for words. He was staring down at her with hard eyes, like pieces of stained glass, and his fingers were digging into the skin of her shoulder sending flickers of pain into her bones. If felt like if she moved her shoulder it would pop out of place by the force in which he was holding her in place.

Misaki let out a shuddered breath, feeling truly afraid of him once again. She had let her guard down by his pretty words and promises of not hurting her.

"A-alright, Doctor Asamino will be right with you." Tadame stuttered before backing out of the room with a flaming face. Misaki blinked. She didn't take her blood pressure. The heavy wooden door closed behind the nurse with a quiet click. Misaki swallowed the lump in her throat as a stillness entered the room.

Misaki tried to push Yamori's hand of her shoulder but his fingers seemed glued to her skin. Hot air passed by her ear as he leaned his face behind her whole body shivered, as a cold sweat covered her skin.

"Let me do the talking." His baritone voice filled the room. Misaki tried to turn her body around to look at him,but his other hand dropped on to opposite shoulder keeping her faced forward. "I don't need them asking too many questions."

Misaki nodded slowly to not aggravate her already pounding head. His voice was dead serious, as his thumb started to move back and forth on her shoulder in an almost caring way. Before she could even get a word out of her clogged throat the door started to move open again.

"Asaoka-san?" The man called out, not looking up from the clipboard. His neatly trimmed black hair barely touched the tips of his ears,and any facial features were covered with wide rimmed circular glasses that took up most of his face.

"Yes."Misaki squeaked out as Yamori's hands went slack on her dainty shoulders.

Asamino looked up, his lips falling from his cookie cutter neutral smile. "Oh my, that was some nasty fall you had."

Misaki tried to smile, but her cheeks were too puffy to move much. It must have looked like a grimace,with her now reopened split lip beading blood again. Asamino's upper lip twitched as his head turned to Yamori behind her. "You must be the boyfriend. Tadame-san said you found her?"

Yamori hummed in agreement as his hand from her right shoulder rubbed her cheek. Misaki flinched as he touched one of her bruises on her cheeks. "I heard a scream and came running. She was just laying there like she was sleeping."

Asamino nodded as he came and sat on a stool that Misaki didn't notice was in the room. Ripping a pair of gloves from a box on the small counter in the corner before rolling in front of her. "How unfortunate." Misaki cringed at the doctor's words. He didn't even know the half of it. "Do you remember anything else Asaoka-san?"

Misaki licked the blood on her lip, tasting the now familiar tang of the chopper liquid. She hesitated, opening her mouth slightly to answer,but Yamori clutched his fingers tightly, the pads of his fingers rubbing roughly into the fabric of the shirt she was wearing.

"When she woke up she didn't know what happened." Yamori answered the doctor. "It's mainly why we're here. I know head injuries can be...fatal."

Asamino pinched his lips together,nodding once. "Alright then. Let me take a look see then."

Misaki signed silently in her head as Yamori's giant hands fell away from her shoulders as the doctors hands came up to feel the back of her head. Misaki winced as his fingers poked and prodded her scalp with firm fingers. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as his fingers hit a more sensitive spot of the back of her head. Asamino pulled away his hands from her head nodding to himself.

"Yep, that's a goose egg alright." Asamino pulled a small cylinder object from his doctors' coat. "Look straight for me please." Misaki blinked as he clicked the back of the tiny black object making light pop out. He quickly flashed the light in each of her eyes,blinding her before dropping it in his coat again.

"Looks like a concussion." Asamino pulled out pen and wrote something down on his clipboard. "I do want to give you a CAT scan to check for a brain bleed before you leave today."

"Brain bleed?" Misaki squeezed her hands into the jacket in her lap. "What do you mean?" Misaki's heart was pumping out of her chest as she tried to keep calm. Maybe she was hearing it wrong. She couldn't have survived getting attack, and then abducted by a ghoul just to die from a brain bleed.

Asamino didn't look up."A brain bleed can lead to brain damage or in more severe cases, death. You hit your head pretty hard, and I don't want to take any chances. I would like to admit you for the night-"

"No." Misaki's heart stopped with the finality in Yamori's voice as he spoke to Asamino. "Do the CAT scan but she's not getting admitted."

"That's not how-", Asamino sighed his face pinched before he stood up for the stool he was sitting in. "Fine, I'll just take Asaoka-san real quick and we'll be right back."

Asamino opened the door with a violent tug stepping into the hallway and disappearing from her sight, yelling, "Tadame-san can you get me a wheelchair?"

Misaki looked down at the material of Yamori's jacket in her arms. Her raw fingers stood out against the clean refreshing white. She didn't want to die. She had her whole life in front of her. Misaki always dreamed of meeting a guy, getting married and have six children. She wanted to have a big home that was never quiet, and have adventures. Climb Mount Fuji!

"Humans are so fragile." Yamori slide his hands off of her. The physical weight coming off her back made her breath in more deeply in relief. "Something as simple as s bump on the head can kill you."

Misaki looked up at Yamori as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. His eyes were half covered by his lids, but the pin dots of red were looking right at her. That ever cocky smirk still in place. She wished she knew what he wanted from her. She wished that she could remember whatever she promised him. She wished she took up Renji's offer to walk her home.

Closing her eyes she pushed her hair back behind her ears. "How would a ghoul have handled it?"

Yamori's lips pulled up at the corners in amusement as his eyes widened a little. "Eat." She shivered. She shouldn't have asked him, she didn't want to think about how many people he has killed.

"By the way, Misa-chan." Yamori bent at his middle until his face was right in hers. His flat nose touching her own. "I don't have to tell you to keep your mouth shut if you want to make it out of her alive. Ne, Small Bite?"

"Asaoka-san, here you are." Asamino came back inside with a wheelchair. Misaki tried to keep her breathing even as Yamori moved away from her. Her heart was beating a mile a minute trying to get away from this situation. Flicking her eyes to Yamori, who stood a head taller than Asamino, before fidgeting her place and looking at the ground again. She didn't want to test him to see if he was lying or not about killing her.

Misaki tried to step down, but Yamori had already wrapped his tree trunk of an arm around her middle. He gentle picked her up and sat her down in the wheelchair, giving her one last piercing look, as Asamino started to move them out of the room.

"It's customary for the loved ones to wait in the waiting room, Tadame-san will be here in a minute to show you where to go." Then he took her away from the small examine room. Misaki watched Yamori's impassive face standing relaxed with one hand in this pants until she couldn't see him anymore. She lost track of how many turns they took. All the hallways looked the same to her, blank and deary white that had cracks in the plaster. Then he pushed her into the CAT scan room where the big square was sitting with a piece of plastic sticking out of the hollow hole in the middle. For her first CAT scan ever, it was a bit underwhelming.

"Asaoka-san, I want to talk to you before we do the CAT scan." Asamino crotches down in front of her, lifting his thick glasses of his face. Misaki could make out his long aristocratic nose and his hazel eyes surrounded by sun marks without the obstacle in her way. If he wore contacts instead of glasses he would be beating women off with a stick with his looks.

"I noticed you have bruises around your neck and hands that don't seem to be from the fall."

"W-what do you mean?" Misaki played dumb, her fingers digging into Yamori's jacket. She forgot to give it back to him before she left with Asamino.

"I can see the finger marks Asaoka-san. Your fingernails are ripped to shreds like you were clawing at something." Asamino ran a hand over his bangs. "Just say the word and I'll call the cops to lock him up."

Misaki gulped the saliva that pooled in her mouth. Her heart stopped in her chest, as she locked her eyes with his. She couldn't say anything. If she drew attention to Yamori he'd killer her, and probably snack on her corpse. She didn't want that, but… what if he could help? She could tell him everything and he could whisk her away from Yamori as he waited for her to come back from the CAT scan. The thought of him driving her home so she could feed her fish and sleep for a month, before flying to her Grandparents home in America was tantalizing.

But Yamori knew where she lived. He knew her full name, and what her father was called. He was a ghoul that could track her down and rip her apart for not listening to him. She could see Yamori stopping them before they even make it to the front doors of the small hospital flashed across her eyes. She didn't even know for sure if Asamino would help her. He could laugh in her face asking how great of a joke she told. Or he would get the CCG and Yamori would be either killed or taken away. While she feared the man, she didn't want him dead. After all he has treated her kindly since she's been in his care, and saved her life….apparently. She doesn't wish death on her "savior".

"Asamino-san." Misaki stopped to steady her breathing. "Ya-Yono-kun… he didn't do this. Can we please do the CAT scan so I can go home?"

"...Alright."

Misaki was silent the rest of the time. Asamino helped her up she lied down and she stiffed as she listened to the clicking noise in the machine. When it was all over and he told her that the concussion was mild and she was going to be fine, she let out a breath in relief. She blocked him out as he started talking to her as he wheeled her to the waiting room. When she saw Yamori sitting in the too tiny chair, flipping through another magazine her eyes started to water as a slight panic set in.

Did she make the right decision?

* * *

 **THANK YOU for reading.**

 **By the way, Sexy Vampire Girl. The reason you feel like you've read this before it because I deleted the chapters updated them and reposted. This chapter is new though.**

 **-Leo**

 **P.S. If you don't want to PM me questions,just write Dear Leo in the reviews and I'll address it at the end of a chapter! ;P**


End file.
